


Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Forever

If soulmates existed he’d found his in Anthony. His heart skips a beat everytime the singer get too close, brushing up against him, sending shivers down his spine and electric pleasure to his groin. Just the thought of the long haired beauty made his heart swell. He’d been infatuated with him from the start, young and clueless to how much this man on stage would mean to him one day, that he would be more than just a pretty face his bi-curious teenage self found attractive.

“I want to be here with you forever.” He’d whisper, as he let his fingers toy with Anthony’s silky locks. Anthony would be asleep, passed out from the night’s show, snuggled into the covers of the hotel bed, arms wrapped around John’s thin waist as he buried his face into the younger’s chest. 

No he’d never say it when Anthony was awake, how much he needed him. It would be too real, and he was afraid once the words slipped from his mouth it would ruin whatever they had going on. Anthony would surely push him away, telling him they were nothing more than friends who occasionally fucked, even if lately occasionally had turned into ever chance they’d got. Neither being able to keep their hands off one another, and John would wonder what had gotten into his friend. He’d hope that maybe he felt the same way, that he needed John just as much.


End file.
